


Not So Silly Love Songs

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Season 2 AU, Silly Love Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S2 AU ~ Sam and Quinn break up when Sam catches her kissing Finn at the end of The Sue Sylvester Shuffle.  Meets Blaine at a comic shop and they start hanging out, having coffee and such.  A few weeks later (yeah, I know, I’m stretching time), Blaine serenades Sam at his job at the pizza parlor for Valentine’s Day (instead of Jeremiah).  Of course, Sam responds quite differently than Jeremiah did :)  AU starting post 2x11</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Silly Love Songs

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn’t always understand what I say and I don’t always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

**  
**  
**

Heaving a sigh, Sam leaned against the wall outside the Lima planetarium, looking down at his shoes as he waited for the next star show to begin. He hoped it would distract him, as he was tired of being alone with his thoughts, tired of wondering what he'd done wrong, what he could have done to make Quinn happy.

A little voice in his head whispered that it had only been a matter of time. He wasn't good enough for her, so was inevitable that she’d leave him and go back to Finn.

It would have been nice though if she broke up with him before he had had the chance to catch her kissing Finn last week.

His friend and his girlfriend…yeah, that hurt and made him feel like an idiot.

“Hi.”

A voice startled Sam out of his musings and he looked up to see boy about his age standing a few feet away, regarding him with the curious, questioning expression. After a moment, Sam recognized him as the lead singer for the Warblers, the show choir at Kurt’s new school.

“Hey,” he replied, giving the boy a nod. “You go to Dalton, right?”

“I do,” the boy confirmed. “You performed really well it Sectionals.”

Sam tried to smile, but he was pretty sure was more of a grimace. He and Quinn had sung a duet at Sectionals. “Thanks. I'm Sam.”

He stuck his hand out to the other boy, who shook it easily. “Blaine… So, are you here for the show?”

Since it seems like Blaine was there for the same reason, Sam nodded. “Yeah. I know it's not cool, but….”

Blaine smiled and chuckled. “I get it. I'm here too, embracing my inner nerd.”

His laugh was infectious and Sam murmured, “It’s more like getting a fix. Surrounding myself with comfortingly dorky stuff like this and comics and Avatar and singing Disney songs for my sister help when I have to go back to school and try to fit in…God, why did I just tell you that?”

“I have one of those faces. People always tell me things,” Blaine told him amiably. “But to be honest…Comics, Avatar and Disney are some of my favorite things!”

“Really?” Sam asked hopefully. Not many of his friends were into the things he liked. Mike and Tina were a little, but they were too wrapped up in each other and Artie was cool, new all about Star Wars, Sam was pretty sure the other boy thought he was dumb. “Do you want to maybe go to the Comic Grotto after the show?”

The question got a broad smile. “When do I not want to go to the Grotto?” he replied and Sam grinned.

They sat through the star show, occasionally speaking quietly, but generally losing themselves in the lights on the ceiling and the narrators comforting voice. It was nice, Sam thought, to actually have someone sitting beside him who was enjoying the show as much as he was.

Stacy and Stevie couldn't keep still through the whole thing.

At one point, Blaine turned to him and made a silly comment about Orion's belt and Sam's breath caught when a flash of light reflected in Blaine’s eyes.

His really pretty amber eyes.

Oh.

Not one to cling to preconceived notions (even those about himself), Sam shook off his surprise pretty quickly. Blaine did have really gorgeous eyes and it was totally cool that Sam could acknowledge… That but acknowledging that combined with the fact that, after like an hour of know each other, Sam felt super comfortable around Blaine, like he could be himself. He liked Blaine… Or at least thought he could grow to like him, maybe is more than a friend.

Mom and dad had always told him sexuality was a fluid thing and Sam believed that, for himself at least, it was.

**  
**

Though he hadn't gone to the planetarium looking for company, Blaine found himself very glad to have met up with Sam. Despite looking the part of a typical hot, high school jock, the boy seemed very friendly and sweet, adorably embarrassed by his tendency towards all things geeky.

To Blaine, that just made him more appealing…though, from what Kurt had said, all the other boys at McKinley were straight and Sam was dating the girl he had sung with at Sectionals, so he wasn't a potential boyfriend.

Having cute friends was very cool.

After the star show ended, they bundled up in their coats and began to walk towards the strip mall that housed the comic store.

“Hey,” Sam said suddenly, sounding curious, “not that I'm not glad we bumped into each other, but what are you doing in Lima?”

Blaine sighed. “My family moved here about a year ago. I'm at school most of the time, so I'm not around much, but my roommate’s brother is visiting, so I came home for the weekend.”

“Oh,” Sam replied, nodding. “Do you like Dalton? I'm not sure about McKinley.”

That was surprising. Sam was a football player who dated the head cheerleader... Okay, so Blaine knew that being in glee club wasn't doing Sam any favors as far as popularity went, but still…

“Why?” he asked, honestly curious.

Sam frowned and looked up at the night sky. “It's just… There is this feeling. There's a lot of anger and fear and no one seems to care enough to step up and do something… And even when you have friends, they can turn on you….”

That didn't sound good.

“What happened?” he asked, tipping his head to the side. “You are also united at the football game.”

Sam pursed his lips and was quiet for a moment before he blurted, “Quinn cheated on me with Finn…and tried to lie, but I saw them kissing and…Shit! No, sorry, I don't normally cuss or speak badly about girls….”

“Hey, no, it's okay,” Blaine assured him, holding up a hand and making a soothing motion. “It's totally okay for you to be upset.”

With a sigh, Sam said, “Boarding school was so much easier. No girls. They are confusing.”

True enough. Girls were strange and Blaine didn't even want to date them. “They are. But at least you have a shot at dating at McKinley.”

“Only cuz I'm on the football team and I work out all the time and I pretend to be cool…or at least I try,” Sam huffed. “I could've done that at boarding school.”

“But who would've been around to appreciate it?” Blaine teased. “Not that you need to pretend to be cool, because you are… Just not the cool most Philistine teenagers appreciate.”

For moment, Sam seemed to process his statement, then smiled. “Dude, I'm totally Captain Jack. Don't try to put me in a quaint little box.” 

With that, he pushed open the door of the Comic Grotto and Blaine followed, startled to speechlessness before he managed to ask, “Was that a Torchwood reference?”

“Yeah,” Sam murmured, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye as he picked up a Walking Dead comic. “This graphic novel is crazy.”

“I know,” Blaine agreed, deciding to shelve the fact that Sam had just tacitly told him he was bisexual or pansexual (Jack was omnisexual, but the other terms worked in current society). “Did you watch the TV show?”

Sam shook his head sadly. “No. We don't have cable.”

“No cable?” Blaine asked, blinking in surprise. He thought everyone had cable now. “Well… I have the season on iTunes. Do you want to come over tomorrow and watch it with me? It was amazing, so I'm up for a re-watch!”  
“Really?” Sam asked, smiling brightly (and wow, he looked good when he smiled like that). “Awesome. I have to be at work at five, but I could come over earlier.”

“We do you work?” Blaine asked, picking up an Avengers comic.

“Pizza Garden,” Sam told him with a shrug.

“I like their pizza,” Blaine grinned. “And the Greek salads. Yum.”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed, then tapped the comic in Blaine’s hand. “Favorite Avenger?”

That was easy. “Iron Man. You?”

“Captain America all the way!”

**  
**

When Sam pulled his bike into the driveway of Blaine’s house, he paused and checked the address the other boys had given him, because wow! 

Clearly, the Anderson family was well off.

It was early, 9 AM, and Blaine had told him to come over ready to lounge in front of the TV, so Sam wore plain gray sweatpants and a T-shirt under his coat and felt distinctly underdressed when faced with Blaine’s very, very large and lovely house.

Even the doorbell echoed imposingly and Sam had a fleeting thought that Lurch might open the door, but thankfully it swung open to reveal Blaine, also in gray sweats, a blue and white striped T…and immaculately styled hair.

“Dude,” Sam said, pointing at his head. “I thought we were having a TV marathon. What's with the GQ hair?”

Blaine quirked a smile. “No one sees my hair in its natural state,” he said very seriously. “It's not fit for polite company.”

“Who says I'm polite company?” Sam asked as he was ushered in and Blaine took his bag (which contained his work shirt and jeans for later) and set it down on a low bench.

Tossing Sam an amused look, Blaine replied, “You did, Mr. I-don’t-cuss-or-speak-ill-of-girls.”

“Hair can't be rude. It's hair,” Sam insisted as Blaine steered him into a room that contained a massive television.

With an arched brow, Blaine said, “Without the gel, it looks like a small animal is attacking my head…besides, I don't think you can talk about questionable hair care decisions.”

Sam reached up and touched his overly long, overly blonde bangs. “Okay, so maybe the lemon juice was a little more intense than I intended,” he muttered. “At least I've learned not to take any more hair care tips from Stacy. She keeps offering to cut it, but I keep saying no.”

“Who's Stacy?” Blaine questioned as he wired his laptop to the side of TV-zilla.

“My sister,” Sam admitted ruefully. “She's seven.”

Blaine laughed at that. “You let a seven-year-old try to dye your hair with lemon juice… Why?”

“Wanted to be blonder,” Sam laughed in return. “In my defense, she's scary smart. Both her and Stevie do so good in school.”

With a gentle smile, Blaine said, “You sound like you really love them.”

“Course I do,” Sam responded. “They're my brother and sister.”

Nodding, Blaine murmured, “I'm going to grab the snacks. Would you like soda or juice?”

“Juice,” Sam said, following Blaine into a large, shiny kitchen so he could help carry things.

“It's early,” Blaine said, motioning to the food on the counter, “so I didn't think chips and cookies seemed quite right... Well, technically these are chips, but they’re baked cinnamon sugar chips, not salty, and I chopped up some fruit… But I have regular snacks to, if you…”

“No! Really, this is awesome!” Sam insisted with a grin. “I like to eat healthy.”

“Me too,” Blaine agreed. “I mean, sometimes junk food is just necessary, but normally I’m a fruit and veggies guy.”

Sam couldn't agree more.

The day flew by in a blur of zombies, laughter and yummy snacks. Hours later, when it was time to head off to work, Sam lingered in the doorway and asked, “Would you maybe…want to do something next weekend? Or the next time you're around?”

Blaine grinned at him. “I'd really like that. Call me and we’ll make plans.”

“I'll totally do that!”

**  
**

They ended up having coffee the next morning and Sam still called him on Monday, asking if he'd like to go to the children's Museum in Ashland on Saturday. Sam had picked up free passes at the library and was taking his brother and sister, so Blaine happily said yes.

Nearly every day they talked and three weeks later they had already hung out five more times. Each time things got little more flirty and Blaine was pretty sure the other boy liked him… But neither of them knew how to make the first move.

On a Sunday, lounging around Blaine’s house, they had idly been watching the movie 10 Things I Hate About You when Heath Ledger's character began to serenade Julia Stiles.

Sam had smiled softly and said, “In glee club, people sing at each other all the time… But not like that. That's just... Romantic. A public declaration of love, you know? Yes, I’m a sap.”

“No,” Blaine murmured, turning the comment over in his mind. “I totally agree.”

Sam had smiled at him and let his shoulder bump against Blaine’s and linger.

A few days later, as he walked into the cheerfully decorated Lima Bean with Kurt, Blaine could almost imagine he could still feel Sam's warmth against his arm. He smiled, distracted as Kurt looked around and picked up a stuffed toy of two dogs kissing.

It was cute.

“Okay,” Kurt commented dryly, “I'm all for flair, but these Valentines decorations are just tacky. I mean, what the hell is this supposed to be?”

Smiling, Blaine took the toy. “It's clearly puppy love,” he told the older boy. “It's cute, c’mon.”

He handed it back to Kurt and it shook to life and let out a pre-recorded message of love, causing Kurt to hurry to put it down. “Oh, I can’t. It’s just creepy.”

“It’s adorable,” Blaine countered, amused by his actions.

“It’s a simple excuse to sell candy and greeting cards on the holiday,” Kurt insisted and Blaine shook his head.

“Not true. People have been celebrating Valentine’s Day forever. Call me a hopeless romantic, but it's my favorite holiday.”

“Really?” Kurt mused, sounding doubtful, but intrigued.

“I think there's something great about a day when you're encouraged to lay it all out online and say to someone, I'm in love with you,” Blaine said, enthusiasm building as he imagined saying those words to Sam. They've been treading a fine line for weeks…someone had to make the first move. “You know, this year I want to do something really radical, so I need your opinion on this. There's this guy I sort of like and I've only known him for a little while, but I want to tell him that I think my feelings are starting to grow into something…deeper…So, I have to ask, do you think it's too much to saying to someone on Valentine's Day?”

Finally getting into the spirit of the holiday, Kurt smiled and replied, “Not at all.”

Happy to have his support, Blaine stepped up to the counter and placed their order. “Medium drip and a grande nonfat mocha for this guy and maybe I can get him to split one of those Cupid cookies.”

Beside him, Kurt sounded surprised. “You know my coffee order?”

“Of course I do,” Blaine replied. He liked to make note of such things, because something so simple could make a person smile, knowing they mattered enough for someone to remember the little details.

Plus, coffee was important.

The woman at the register totaled the order and said, “That’ll be $8.40.”

When Kurt went for his wallet, Blaine waved him off. “Don't even bother, dummy. This one's on me. Keep the change.”

With Kurt on board, he felt comfortable asking Wes to call an emergency meeting of the Warblers that afternoon. Sitting at the table with David and Thad, Wes banged his gavel and said, “This emergency meeting is called to order. Junior member Blaine Anderson, the floor is yours.”

From his spot on the couch, Kurt applauded and Blaine felt comforted to have his friend’s support. “Esteemed counsel, I'll be brief. Simply put, I'm in love.”

The other members of the Warblers voiced their support, some with words others with whistles and other nonverbal sounds.

“I'm not really good at talking about my feelings, I'm much better at seeing them… But still, I could use a little help,” Blaine said, looking around at his friends. “Which is why I'm asking to enlist the Warblers to help serenade this individual in song…off campus.”

That immediately earned rumbles of discontent and Wes had to bang the gavel again to call them to order.

“I - I know what I'm asking is slightly unusual,” Blaine said and Wes aimed a look at him.

“The Warblers haven't performed in an informal setting since 1927 when the Spirit of St. Louis overshot the tarmac and plowed through seven Warblers during an impromptu rendition of Welcome to Ohio Lucky Lindy,” Wes said, sounding amazed that Blaine would even ask.

Thad simply glared. “Why would we even consider what you're asking?”

Holding his ground, Blaine said, “I firmly believe that our reticence to perform in public nearly cost us a trip to Regionals. We are becoming privileged, porcelain birds perched….”

Again, angry rumbles broke out, louder this time, and Thad snapped, “You mock us, sir!”

“Thad!” Wes said, unhappy with the unprofessional display. “I will have order.”

As the muttering died down, Kurt raised his hand and asked, “May I please say something.”

Obviously pleased by his adherence to protocols, Wes nodded to Kurt.

Standing, Kurt said, “With respect, I believe Blaine has a point. The Warblers are so concerned with image and tradition that sometimes I feel like we miss out on opportunities to step outside our comfort zone. When I was on New Directions, we performed in front of hostile crowds pretty much anywhere we went. I mean, mattress stores, shopping malls, I had a cat thrown at me in a nursing home once….” Some of the other Warblers laughed, “…But it gave us confidence. It kept us loose.”

Considering what Kurt had said, Wes looked at Blaine, “Where would this performance take place?”

With a smile, Blaine said, “The Pizza Garden just outside of Lima. I'd like to call it The Warbler’s Pizza Garden Gambit.”

Cocking his head to the side, Kurt asked, “Why the Pizza Garden?”

“The guy I like works there,” Blaine said, thinking of Sam and smiling.

“All those in favor?” Wes asked and Blaine was thrilled to see so many hands waving in the air.

**  
**

“Okay, Trouty, now that Queen Q has ditched you reattached herself at the face to Finnessa, you and I should totally hook up.”

Startled, Sam looked up from the history book he was slowly working his way through and stared at Santana.

“Huh?”

She rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh. “You, football player and is not entirely unattractive. Me, superhot Cheerio. We should date. It'll drive Quinn nuts.”

“I don't want to drive anyone nuts,” he informed her and she gave him a pitying look before seating herself at his study table.

“Let me lay things out for you, Special Ed,” she said bitingly. “I'm giving you the chance to be my date over valentines instead of being sadsack cuckolded loser you are right now. I'm the hottest ass at this school, so this should be an easy choice even for you.”

It was an easy choice.

“Santana, you're really, really beautiful,” he began, knowing she was a bit volatile and wanting to get on her good side before pissing her off. “But no. I… There's someone else.”

Oh wow.

He said that allowed.

It was one thing to have a crush on Blaine, but admitting it to someone, even indirectly, just opened an emotional floodgate and Sam felt his cheeks turning red.

“Well now,” Santana said, sounding intrigued. “Since I never see you talking to anyone outside of glee or that epic suck of cool that is the comic book club, I'm gonna assume she's in glee. Please tell me it's Mercedes and not Rachel.”

Heart beating in his throat, he said, “Not in glee.”

She squinted at him. “Why the fuck you look like you're going to have a stroke? Who is she, cuz I can guarantee I'm hotter.”

“Not a…” Sam whispered, then caught himself. Telling Santana would probably be a bad thing. Not that he was ashamed, but he'd rather talk this over with Blaine before the rest of the world found out.

Somehow though, she knew, her face shifting from a glare to a softer, surprised expression. “Oh,” she murmured, sitting back in her chair. “I didn't know you were….”

Hands balling into fists on the table, Sam shrugged, “Well, it didn't matter before. I really liked Quinn, loved her even, that she cheated and I met…and I really like him.”

He was frustrated, unable to find the words he wanted to express himself. Small hands closed over his and Sam looked up to see Santana leaning in close now. “It's okay. I get it. I…I’m in love with Brittany.”

Her admission shocked him. Not the fact that she was in love with a girl, just the fact that she told. But it made sense when he thought about it, and she always seemed happiest when she was with Brittany.

Everyone deserved to be happy.

Turning his hands, he squeezed her fingers, giving her nonverbal support as they sat in the quiet of the library.

**  
**

The Pizza Garden wasn't a huge restaurant, so the presence of the Warblers did not go unnoticed. At the counter, the owner, Gio, gave Blaine a look, possibly recognizing him from when he'd once dropped by to pick up pizza and visit with Sam.

His nerves were jumping and Blaine turned to Kurt, knowing he probably looked a little frantic. “This is insane! I don't know what I'm doing. We haven't even really gone out of date. We shouldn’t do this.”

Kurt’s hands were firm on his shoulders, supportive. “Okay, come on. Man up. You’re amazing. He's going to love you. Now, where is he?”

Blaine wondered how he'd gotten lucky enough to have such a great friend.

Just then, Sam popped out of the kitchen, clearly having been summoned by Gio. His blonde hair was hidden under a backwards baseball cap and he wore a Pizza Garden T-shirt, a white apron around his hips…and he still looked wonderful.

“Sam,” Blaine said softly and he heard Kurt’s sharp intake of breath. “I know you’re friends and I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to put you in the position of keeping a secret from him.”

“That's fine,” Kurt told him, voice a little tight and gave him a push. “Go get him.”

Sam smiled, though his eyes were puzzled as he took in all the Warblers. When the rest of the guys began the harmony, his mouth dropped open in surprise, but he started to grin again when Blaine broke into song.

He danced around the restaurant, around entertained diners and staff, his gaze remaining locked on Sam, who was a bit pink as he was ushered around the counter by two women. 

At the end of the song, he stopped before Sam, breathing hard due to nerves, and asked, “Will you be my Valentine, Sam?”

Green eyes blinked at him and Sam nodded, “Yeah. Yeah, of course. I, uh, I've got a card for you, but after that….”

There was a burst of applause and wolf whistles from the Warblers and Blaine chuckled even as he smiled and asked, “You got me a Valentine?”

Sam flushed. “I made it,” he admitted, blushing adorably. “I couldn't find one that seemed right. It's in my bag. Can you wait a while? My break is in….”

“Sam!” Gio barked, looking amused. “Go get your young man his card!”

His order made Sam scamper off and Blaine gave the older man a grateful smile. “You got chops, boy,” the man said, then nodded where Sam had disappeared. “He's a good kid. Treat him right, yes?”

“Always,” Blaine assured, pleasantly surprised by the easy acceptance…Then again there was a rainbow flag sticker prominently displayed on the register.

When Sam reappeared, he looked nervous and handed Blaine the folded card. “It's cheesy, butI know, but….”

On the front, he'd simply written the words Happy Valentine’s Day over a beautifully rendered image that was half Captain America’s shield and half Iron Man’s Arc Reactor.

Inside, it read You’re Totally the Iron Man to my Captain America. Be My Super Valentine? Love, Sam.

“It's perfect,” Blaine assured him, finger tracing the curve of Cap’s shield for a moment before Sam surprised him again with a tight hug. Their height difference required Blaine to rise up on his toes to rest his chin on Sam's shoulder, but he didn't care because they were embracing, publicly, after declaring their affections.

A few Awww’s rose up from the crowd and they broke apart, both red-faced.

“I've got to get back to work, but I'll see you at BreadStix later,” Sam said and Blaine nodded.

Both their clubs were performing there tonight.

“Okay, yeah,” Blaine breathed, knowing he was probably grinning like an idiot.

But he couldn't care less because Sam was looking at him like he'd hung the moon and the stars.

He loved Valentine's Day.


End file.
